Unexpected Beginnings
by Aryene
Summary: A stranger turns up in besaid. Rikku and others make quick friends with them not knowing that it could be their most fatal mistake. Rikku is preoccupied with her non existant love life when she ends up fearing for her life, an unexpected hero comes to her


**Foreword**

Hi guys, I just wrote this as a first time story and because a teacher of mine said it would be great for me to write a story about something I know and that I can get constructive criticism about but from people I'm not really close to so then I won't have an unbiased judgment. I have an unusual writing style as I basically make things up as I go along sort of thing. I never have a general plan as to what my story is going to be about exactly, I just let it take its own form. So if it doesn't make sense or if it's just plain crap please let me know in your comments. Well I've taken up enough of your time so please, read the first chapter and tell me what you think! And no holding back! Enjoy! Xoxo

**Chapter 1**

Crouched down upon a large rock she looked out at the fading sunset and watched as the colours mingled and reflected upon the oceans surface giving it an amber glow. The sound of the waves crashing softly upon the sand soothed her somehow. The strong breeze blew into her black cloak and whipped her hood right off her head revealing a mass of blonde waves and dark eyes that could make you shiver with the intensity of their stare. She turned her head towards the entrance of the beach when she heard voices. She couldn't quite discern what they were saying as the wind was carrying them back towards the town. Standing up quickly she placed her hood back into position, turned away from the beach and ran towards the cliff, climbing up it in three consecutive jumps where she proceeded to hide behind a small ruin. A group of girls came through the entrance, one of them bouncing around with pent up energy. She had dazzling blue-green eyes, with spirals in their centre and blonde hair. "Aargghh!" she screamed while stamping her feet on the ground. "She's gone again!"

"Rikku, who's gone?" One of the other girls spoke this time, but she paid no attention to her. Her sight was fixed on Rikku. She had been looking for her for a long time. Rikku screwed up her face and pouted. "There was a girl here…I saw her." She put her hand to her hip and thought for a minute. "Maybe she heard us coming. You saw here right? Yunie?" A girl with short brown hair looked at her friend uncertainly. "Well…"

"Let's just go back, Yuna. I think she's finally lost it." The third girl finally spoke this time and she recognized her instantly. **_Paine_**, she thought, **_what are you doing here? Are you still on the same quest or have you given up now that you have new friends? I guess you don't really need to anymore though, do you? _**She turned her sights back onto Rikku who was visibly annoyed with Paines' comment. "Hey! That's not very nice you know…you big meanie." Rikku looked around a bit then plopped down on the sand. "I did see her here you know. I'm not going crazy."

"It wouldn't surprise me." said Paine, with a slight smirk upon her face. "You haven't seen lover boy in almost two months." Rikku shot her an angry glare. "He's not my lover boy."

"That's not what I heard!" Yuna joined in, smiling broadly. Rikku eyed them off then smiled. "Okay, so I like him, doesn't mean you have to tease me about it you meanies! And he's already with someone else anyway." Yuna crouched down next to her. "Who?" Rikku shrugged. "I dunno but Brother said she was really pretty." Yuna looked up at Paine who shot them both a look of impatience. "Can we just go? There's no one here. Have a look around. It's deserted. Besides, Tidus is probably already tearing his hair out 'cause Yuna left him behind." Rikku jumped back up to her feet and gave them a bright smile. "Yeah! I bet he's wanderin' around looking for ya Yunie!" Yuna shook her head. "I don't think so…but let's go back. Just in case." Rikku laughed and jumped into the air before proceeding back through the entranced to the beach. Once they were out of sight she moved from behind the small ruin and jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouching position. She straightened herself up and smiled. **_I've found you_**, she thought, **_and lucky for me you have a very powerful friend who can help me finish what I started. _**She walked towards the entrance and her figure faded away with every step she took until there was nothing left.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble! Hey, where you three been?" Wakka sat outside his hut and watched as they walked toward him. "We went to the beach looking for Rikkus' imaginary friend." Paine answered, her arms folded across her chest. Rikku stuck her hands on her hips and pouted. "I saw someone there! I know I did!" she stamped her foot hard on the ground. She tugged at her hair. "She had blonde hair, like me! But looked a lot older!"

"I'll remember you said that." They all jumped at the husky voice that spoke and turned to look behind them. "Hi. I'm Danyella." Rikku jumped into the air and pointed at her. "See? I told you!" and with that she poked her tongue out at Paine who didn't notice. She was staring at the newcomer. "Do I know you?" The blonde haired woman smiled and shook her head. "If only you knew how many people have asked me that question. Ah. Lady Yuna. I'm so glad I could finally meet you." She bowed her head before speaking again. "It is an honour to be in your presence." Yuna smiled uncomfortably. "Please, just call me Yuna and I would feel much better if you treated me like everyone else you meet. I'm not anything special."

"Don't listen to her. She's the most special thing in the world." Another voice sounded behind them once more. Yuna smiled, recognizing who it was. She turned to see Tidus strolling up to her. When he got to her he wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug, Yuna putting her arms around his neck. He bent down to give her a quick kiss before saying, "Where were you? I was kinda worried." Rikku laughed while Paine just smirked at him. "What?" Yuna giggled. "Never mind. We just went down to the beach. That's all."

"Oh." He looked around and looked at the new face amongst the crowd. "Um, hi." Rikku jumped in front of her. "This is Danyella. She's the person I saw on the beach!" Tidus smiled. "It's not unusual to see someone on the beach Rikku."

"But she's not from here and every-time I went down there she just disappeared." She paused for a moment apparently deep in thought then turned to Danyella. "How come you always left when I came down?" Danyella shrugged. "You startled me I guess."

"More than once?" Danyella lifted a shoulder and nodded a little. "But-"

"Hey enough with the questions ya?" Wakka cut in. "Let's get something to eat! Anyone hungry?" Everyone agreed in one way or another so Wakka led them all inside the hut where they saw a sleeping Lulu and Vidiana. "Aww. How cute!' whispered Rikku. Wakka walked over and lifted up Vidiana and put him in the little cot he had built for him. After a few moments Lulu's eyes fluttered open. She looked a little startled by all the people in her house but recovered quickly. "Hello. I didn't expect to see you all here." She stood up and her eyes travelled around the room and rested on Danyella. "And who might you be?" Danyella began to answer but Rikku jumped in once more. "Her name's Danyella. I found her on the beach!" Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Found her?"

"Yeah!...well actually I saw her there but each time I went to see her she disappeared! And then I was telling Wakka about her and she just showed up behind us!"

"I see." Lulu looked back at Danyella. "You can talk, can't you?" Danyella laughed. "Yes but I'm starting to think that maybe I should let my little friend here do it for me." Lulu smiled a little not letting her eyes waver off Danyella. She stared at her for a moment and Danyella shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. "And where are you from?"

"Well, I'm-" she began but was interrupted by a loud wail coming from the cot. Lulu sighed and walked over to it, picking up her complaining son. "Sorry.", said Lulu over her son. "We'll have to continue this later." Danyella nodded. Rikku covered her ears with her hands to muffle the noise. "Maybe we should go back to the ship?" Yuna, Paine and Tidus all hastily nodded their agreement but Danyella looked at Rikku, her brows furrowed. "Ship?" Rikku nodded. "Yeah, our airship!" Danyella's eyes widened. "_Air_ship?" Rikku nodded once more. "Yeah!" She threw a furtive glance at Lulu and mouthed, "_Let's get outta here!_" The others agreed, said their goodbyes and made their way to the airship. "Phew!" Rikku exclaimed as they walked. "He sure has a big voice on him!" Tidus laughed. "Yeah, but not as big as yours!" Rikku turned to him, screwed up her face and stuck her tongue out at him. It was now getting dark and the stars were beginning to come out. Yuna looked up and watched them as they walked along, Tidus' hand resting on her hip. "So, this _airship_…is it…stable?" Danyella looked at Rikku, apprehension showing clearly on her face. "Why? You _scared_?"

"No." she said all a little too quickly. Tidus chuckled. "You know, it's not that bad and it really isn't very scary." She flashed him a dazzling smile, her dark eyes sparkling. "Hmmm, I'll take your word for it then." Yuna looked at one then the other, feeling threatened. She cleared her throat and pointed to the ship they were now approaching. "Here it is." Danyella looked to where Yuna was pointing and stopped dead in her tracks. "We're not going on that, are we?" she said a slight tremor in her voice. "Sure we are." Rikku said cheerfully. "But we won't fly 'till morning. That's pops rule while he's on with us" she smiled at Danyella. "He' says it's 'cause it's dangerous and he don't trust us flying by ourselves at night…but I think he's just scared myself"

"Why shouldn't he be? I think I would much rather keep both of my feet on the ground, thank you very much." Rikku laughed at her. "So you are scared?" Danyella straightened herself u and marched towards the ship. "No I am not and I'll prove it." Rikku laughed and showed her in. Once they were all inside, Rikku showed Danyella into the cabin, the others following closely behind. "Alright, there's only one single bed in here…we upgraded" she added in a whisper, "So I suggest that Danyella gets it. Everyone agree?" Everyone mumbled or nodded their approval except Danyella who shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I really don't need a bed." Rikkus' eyes widened. "Why not? Everyone needs somewhere to sleep, silly!"

"I don't sleep. Don't ask me why or even if it's possible. I just don't sleep." Everyone watched her silently, apart from Paine who, as soon as Danyella had finished her sentence, had a look of complete shock upon her face. Yuna noticed and giggled. "What's wrong Paine?" Paine blinked then shook her head. "Nothing...I'm gonna go straight to bed. All the hunting for Rikkus' stray has made me tired. Goodnight." And she turned around and walked straight upstairs without another word. Yuna looked at Rikku who shrugged then looked at Danyella. "Okay well, feel free to wander then…I'm sure Brother will find some slave labour for you, but feel free to hurt him!" Danyella smiled. "Thank you and I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

"Yeah! G'night!" Rikku waved then bounded up the stairs taking two at a time. Yuna nodded her goodnight and Tidus winked, both of them following Rikku upstairs. Danyellas' smile faded into an expressionless stare. **_I'll get you by yourselves yet, Rikku and Yuna, and when I do,_** she thought and smiled, **_I'll finally get what I've been after for so long._**

Lulu crawled into bed beside her husband and snuggled into his chest. Wakka put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "What's up Lu? You been quiet ever since that girl showed up." She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Her eyes…they remind me of someone. And I've never seen such contrast in looks. Such light hair and such dark eyes…and the clothes she was wearing..."

"So? It's just what she looks like, ya? It don't make her a criminal or nothin'."

"I know that, Wakka…it's just…" she trailed off and then gasped. "Wakka!"

"What?" She lifted her head to look him in the eye. "She's a mystic!"

"A what?"

"A mystic!" she repeated impatiently. "An otherworld being. It's very rare and unusual to see one in our world. They only come here when they're after something…or someone." Wakka frowned. "So…what you're sayin is…she ain't from our world and she's only here 'cause she wants something?"

"Or someone, yes. They're intelligent…can make themselves completely unknown to the human eye…and can sometimes be very dangerous." She paused for a moment. "All the females have light hair and dark eyes, the males opposite. Their grasp on magic is astounding and is quite frightening." Wakka shifted to get a better look at her. "So how do they come to be then?"

"Well, from the stories, they're hand chosen from our world…certain people are taken and never seen again…they say that they've been made a mystic but no one actually knows for sure."

"How you know all this?"

"Stories, books, personal experiences." Wakka just nodded and knew that asking her to elaborate would only cause her to shut down on him. He could wait for her to say it in her own time. She rested her head back on his chest again and whispered before dozing off to sleep, "I wonder what she's after…"

-------------------------------


End file.
